2º Caap Férias de Lilian Evans
by AllieLupinDiAngeloJuddMalik
Summary: Gente, eu ñ cosegui postar caps seguidos desta fic lamento.  Se alguem puder ajudar... Mas o que intereça é que se ñ der certo, este é o segundo cap da fic Férias de Lilian Evans. Ñ, essa ñ e uma nova fic ok?  Bjo LLB  Se alguem puder ajuda manda review!


2° Combinando o Segredo.

Chagamos em casa e eu vi meus primos amados, idolatrados, salve, salve, Victoria e Lucas. Cara, eu acho que vou conseguir dobra-los, quer dizer a Vic AMA essas coisas ela ama desrespeitar regras e não trazer mais ninguém pra casa é uma que ela não suporta então ela vai ajudar a convencer o Luck, que é a parte mais difícil.

- VIC! LUCK! Cara, que saudade!

- LILY! Você cresceu desde o natal, prima! – Falou Vic sorrindo.

- E aí priminha... Vamos nos divertir pra caramba juntos. Mas e ai cadê as meninas? – Lucas! Você é casado, e as meninas já têm pretendentes que se auto intitularam Marotos e que vêm pra cá daqui a pouco.

- Elas estão na casa delas e vão vir pra cá lá pelas duas horas.

- Bom já que estão resolvidos, nós vamos para o aeroporto. Vamos Sophi?

- Claro Jack. – Eles me abraçaram e disseram pra não fazer bagunça. Pff... Como se os Marotos não fizessem bagunça... E então, ele foram para o aeroporto.

L-I-B-E-R-D-A-D-E. É isso que eu estou sentindo agora. O sentimento é a liberdade.

- Vic... Posso falar com você? – Luck me olhou desconfiado dando um sorriso de canto.

- Claro. – respondeu alegremente – vamos pro seu quarto. – Nós subimos pro meu quarto. Antes de tudo vamos descrever a minha casa: Ela é G-I-G-A-N-T-E-S-C-A! Tem três andares de puro glamour digamos assim. Por fora ela é de cor coral por fora e por dentro no térreo ela é azul céu, já no segundo, a cor é verde de um lado e amarelo do outro, mas ao invés de serem cores chamativas optamos por cores mais claras e bem neutras. Já no ultimo andar, a cor é vermelha em minha homenagem. No primeiro andar tem a sala que é toda trabalhada com a temática grega antiga e assim por diante. A casa _toda_ é trabalhada com temática de um país. O meu quarto é beeem grande. É roxo, vermelho, dourado, azul escuro e preto, bem punk na verdade mas eu gosto, além disso, tem uma parte toda dedicada aos meus preciosos livros.

- Bom, diga o que à? – Perguntou se sentando em um pufe alaranjado.

- Eu quero um favor, e preciso que você prometa que vai ficar entre nós, Luck... E os meus amigos.

- Seus amigos? Quer dizer as meninas?

- Não. Eu quero dizer _todos_ os meus amigos. As meninas... E os Marotos. – Eu hesitei na ultima parte. E quem, que mal me pergunte, não hesitaria em dizer isso, depois de anos falando que odeia os Marotos?

- Os _Marotos_? Aqueles Marotos? Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Frank Longbotom? Eles? – Ela me pareceu muito surpresa.

- Isso. – Respondi simplesmente. Não saia mais N-A-D-A.

- O que quer priminha?

- Quebrar uma mega regra.

- Qual? – Os olhos dela brilharam. – Eu estou com você, mas me diz qual delas? – E eu expliquei tudo a ela. Desde o convite até quando eu combinei com o Potter o que fazer.

- Então, me ajuda a convencer o Luck a não contar pros meus pais? – Cara do gatinho do Sherek. _( N/A: A Lily é vidente agora)._

- Claro. Mas ele vem pra cá primeiro? – Curiosaaaa...

- Sim. Lá pelas quatro horas eu acho. Eles vêm assim que eu mandar a mensagem via flu. – Ai meu Merlin, eu acho que eu ainda vou me arrepender. Os olhos dela estão brilhando, o que quer dizer que: ela amou a ideia e vai fazer de tudo e muito mais para convencer o Luck.

- Então vamos descer? Temos uma mição quase impossível. – Eu ri, ela sabia que eu amava o filme do Jackie Chan: Mição Quase Impossível.

- Vamos. Eu quero o povo aqui ainda hoje e o Luck que não queira sofres chantagem emocional da Lice e ameaças da Emmie, da Lene, da Dorcs e minhas.

- Ei! Eu ainda sou casada com ele! – eu dei risada da cara indignada dela.

- Nem liga agente só blefa. Além disso, ainda temos que receber os Marotos antes de ir para Azkaban. – Ela deu muita risada e logo descemos a escada.

- O que as minhas garotas estavam fazendo la em cima em? – perguntou fingindo-se de bravo.

- Tendo uma conversa. Agora, nós precisamos que você diga: "sim.". – Falou Vic como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

- Ãhn... Sim...

- Ótimo! Lil, já conseguimos o que queríamos. Agora é só explicar. – Eu estava gargalhando desde o "sim" receoso dele.

- Sim. Já que ele não pode contestar porque ele já aceitou... – Comentei depois de me recompor.

- Agora, as srtas podem me explicar? – Ele não vai gostar...

- Claro. Além das meninas, os Marotos vêm pra cá e depois todos nós, incluindo vocês dois, vamos para a casa dele. Antes que me pergunte os pais dele Charles e Dora Potter estarão lá. E já que você concordou e a Vic também nós vamos e eles vêm. – Lá vem bomba. A expressão dele não é das melhores.

- COMO? EU NÃO DISSE QUE SIM! – Ele realmente aprendeu a gritar nas minhas aulas de: Como Se Gritar Realmente Alto. Eu fundei essas aulas no quarto ano por causa do Potter.

- Sim, você disse "sim" e vocês estão proibidos de contar para os meus pais. – Suuuper autoritária.

- Mas Lily, eu não disse que sim. – Tem boa memoria em...

- Luck, meu amor, você disse "sim". Eu pedi para você dizer "sim" e você disse. – Ai, ai, o Lucas é muito fácil, de se influenciar...

- Vocês me convencem de maneira muito fácil. E Vic não é justo, você trapaceou. –TADINHO. Mentira Muahahaha!

- Bom, as meninas vão chegar em alguns minutos e eu tenho que mandar os marotos arrumarem as malas.

- Mas... Mas... Eu não... – Gagueira é o primeiro sintoma da derrota... – Ok. Chame-os. Mas: se os seus pais descobrirem eu vou dizer que vocês me influenciaram.

- Esta bem. Vamos, eu quero que vocês conheçam os marotos. – Nós subimos até a biblioteca, na qual havia uma lareira ligada à rede de flu. Eu me ajoelhei em frente à lareira e Victoria e Lucas ficaram cada um ao meu lado direito e esquerdo respectivamente. Eu peguei o flu joguei na lareira coloquei minha cabeça lá assim como Vic e Luck e disse em alto e bom som:

- Mansão Potter. – De repente eu ouvi a inconfundível voz do Potter.

- Lírio! Como vai? E quem são eles? Seus primos?

- Lírio não Potter. Eu vou muito bem. Sim eles são meus primos. Victoria e Lucas. E como vai você Potter?

- Muito bem. Muito prazer Victoria e Lucas eu sou Tiago Potter. Lil você quer que eu chame os Marotos?

- Sim. Eles querem conhecer os outros baderneiros que vêm acabar com a mansão.

- EI! Não ofende! ALMOFADINHAS, ALUADO, RABICHO, FRANK? VEM CÁ!

- Ai Potter! Você vai nos deixar surdos! – Gostei da atitude da Vic!

- Até você? Já não basta a Lily me chamando de Potter, não?

- Ei! Pra que gritar tanto Ponta? Agente não é surdo não, viu?

- Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho, Frank acho que devemos arrumar nossas malas.

- Wow! Lily, essa é sua prima? Me apresenta o resto da sua família por favor...

- Idiota. Eu sou o marido da Vic. Respeito ok? – Ai! Tome Six!

- O Sirius é um idiota não liguem para ele. – O Remo é mau às vezes.

- Ei, que horas nós vamos? – Frank. Sempre aparta as brigas no grupo apesar de amar confusões bem feitas.

- Hei a que horas mais ou menos nós vamos para a sua casa? – Pedro finalmente disse algo, repetindo a pergunta do Frank que não havia sido respondida. Mas pelo que eu percebi ele estava comendo... Vou fazer uma gincana aqui e colocar pares pré-dispostos e farei o sacrifício de fazer dupla com o Potter. Tudo pela: Lene, Emmie e Dorcs. Ai, ai, essas férias vão ser longas...


End file.
